


Escape to Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans Fanfiction, Chris Evans x ofc, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, Haunted mansion, captainofherheart, chris evans disney world, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: This is a "mini-Escape" an extra stand alone story that accompanies the main one.  These are out of sequence.For this mini:  Chris and Nicole attend the special event, "Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party" and take some time alone to enjoy the Haunted Mansion and put a new spin on a classic Christmas Song.





	Escape to Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party

Christmas time in the Magic Kingdom at Disney World was something everyone should have a chance to experience at least once in their lives.  You were lucky enough to be attending “Mickey’s Very Merry Christmas Party” with the Evans family, and even though you had done it last year with your own family, it still felt like the first time.  The “party” was a special event lasting from seven to midnight that required separate tickets from the normal access, which meant there was a fraction of the patrons in the park. 

The evening was beautiful, temperatures just cool enough to make it comfortable for walking without sweating, but warm enough, at least to start, that you could simply tie your hoodie around your waist and showcase the t-shirt Lisa had ordered special for you. It was tradition for her to get everyone shirts for the event.  This year she had them made with Disney characters wearing Santa hats.  Everybody had a different character, and for the sake of privacy there were no names.  The happiness on your face made her own face light up when she gave you one emblazoned with Stitch.  Lisa knew he was one of your favorite characters, but what she didn’t know was how you loved to send Chris a gif of Stitch giving giant licks to a glass window when you were thinking naughty thoughts.  Chris had the traditional Mickey Mouse, his favorite.  The rest ranged from Gaston on Scott’s shirt to Tinkerbell on Stella’s.  Chris purchased the new edition of Christmas mouse ears for everyone to wear, as well. 

It never ceased to amaze you how different the park could look in the evening.  The rides glowed against the night sky, Main Street had wreaths with lights that illuminated like candles above all the stores.  You found yourself mesmerized by the enormous seventy foot Christmas tree covered with a garland of popcorn, each piece the size of your head.  Teddy bears, candles and gingerbread men also adorned the tree. The entire park seemed to glow.  Performers and troupes singing carols roamed the park, a special parade was planned for ten pm, complete with snow falling throughout it.  The castle, however, that was the thing that truly took your breath away.  There was a “Frozen” themed stage show and during it Cinderella’s castle became darkened, only to be turned to shimmering ice by Elsa a moment later.  It shone like diamonds, the brilliance and vividness of the LED’s sparkled against the pitch black sky surrounding it.  At the finale there were fireworks in pink and white that was rivaled only by the main fireworks show. You had seen your fair share of fireworks shows, Long Island was the home of the world famous Grucci Fireworks company, but Disney out did them all. 

With the exception of a few extremely popular rides, like the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, Peter Pan’s Flight and Space Mountain, which Chris had fast passes reserved for anyway, there was no more than a five minute wait for most rides. This allowed some rides to be done over again back to back.  You were never going to get “It’s a small world” out of your head. 

During the daytime Chris had a special VIP package that allowed everyone in the group to travel together with a guide assigned to help keep away any overzealous fans.  The guide also walked the party through special back entrances and tunnels for many of the rides, allowing little to no wait time with no fast passes needed.  It was pretty cool, but you couldn’t help feeling a tad guilty for “cutting the line.”  Then again, you were in a whole other world now.  Dating a celebrity could be rather eye opening, and definitely had some perks.

At around the two hour mark it was decided that everyone would split up for an hour and then meet near the Pirates of the Caribbean ride before getting spots for the parade. You and Chris decided to make your way towards that area and began to walk from the Fantasyland area towards the Liberty Square section of the park.  

There was a Tangled themed restroom area that was one of your favorite little hidden sections in the park, and you stopped at it along the way.  This little tucked away gem looked like it stepped right off of the screen.  Rapunzel’s tower stood high and proud and the entire square was made to look like the town, complete with paper lanterns.  Inside the bathroom itself it appeared as if Rapunzel had painted murals upon the walls like she did in the movie.  Pascal the chameleon was hiding outside and you delighted in hearing the small children shout when they noticed him. 

Chris met you outside and you followed him down the hill towards the entrance to the new section of the park.  As you walked you couldn’t help but be aware of all of the couples holding hands, the families with their children. You found yourself suddenly longing to be able to walk beside Chris and hold his hand like that, to be able to lean against him and exchange a kiss. To be pushing a stroller with a little one of your own.  Seeing Chris in action with the kids so much this week had just cemented the fact that he would be an absolutely amazing father.  It caused a pinch in your heart, but you knew it was way too early to be thinking of a family with him, and the normal couple canoodling just wasn’t something that should be done because of his celebrity status.  

Many discussions had happened since the beginning of your relationship about these sorts of things, more specific talks as this trip grew closer.  With cell phones everywhere it would take only a second for a photo of the two of you to be snapped and sent out into the world.  One thing you both agreed upon was there was no reason for the vultures who sold or purchased those photos to profit from your love.  That meant walking apart, no hand holding, very little public displays of affection. It made you feel a little better knowing this was how Chris had always conducted himself.  There were very few photos of him even kissing a girlfriend in public in the past. 

As soon as you entered the Liberty Square section the Haunted Mansion was on your right and the sign showed there was no wait.  Chris looked your way and raised his brows, “Wanna give it a whirl?”

“And listen to you screaming in terror the whole time?  No way, I value my hearing too much.”

The face he gave you in return led you to practically here him saying “You’ve got to be fahcking kidding me right?”  You were stalling and he knew it, you had to almost be dragged onto dark rides.  Any more attempts to delay would be pointless.  With a wave of your hand you gave up and led the way to the roped off waiting area.  

There was a small line, no more than twenty or so people.  As you moved through the maze-like queue there was a constant pinching and poking at your waist as Chris tried to make you jump, but mainly just succeeded in having his hand slapped. 

Before you knew it you were all being ushered into a large living room where the walls stretched up high, you were informed there was no escape and ghostly sounds surrounded everyone.  The room became pitch black for a few moments, during which Chris grasped you around the waist and held you close, perhaps to make you feel safe, perhaps to comfort himself.  He wasn’t exactly a fan of the dark, either. 

The lights came up, the hands came off, and everyone was then diverted to a moving sidewalk where the“doom buggies” used in the ride were waiting for two passengers each.  Chris took your hand to guide you in and only let go of it for the few seconds it took to click down the safety bar.  Rides like this were a safezone.  Not once had a photo ever appeared of him on an actual ride, only getting on or off, so he felt he could trust the people running them to not invade his privacy.  Due to the nature of this ride, where other passengers couldn’t see your car at all for most of it, and the ride being in almost complete darkness, you were able to not only hold hands, but also snuggle into him with his arm wrapped around your shoulder from the very beginning.  I felt wonderful to have that contact. 

Once the buggy left the staging area it climbed up into the mansion in complete and utter darkness.  You turned your face up and immediately your lips were met with his.  It was one of the first kisses you’d had since leaving the hotel room and you were both eager to feel that closeness to the other.  There was no time for a makeout session, but even just those ten to twenty seconds of intimate contact were a treasure.  

When the car reached the top and the entertainment actually began you remained close. Throughout the long ride his fingers trailed over your thighs and across your back, when they weren’t tickling and poking into your waist to amplify the scare, of course. Not that you were any better about keeping your own hands to yourself. During one particularly scary part you were so caught up in each other that a special effect caught you off guard and you jumped, much to Chris’s delight.  Towards the end you separated for a section where an illusion caused it to appear that a ghost was sitting in between you both.  He was affectionately christened “Mike Litoris, Ghost Hitchhiker Extraordinaire,” and given a complete backstory. 

After the ride your noses followed the delicious aroma of warm cookies.  There were several restaurants throughout the park offering free cookies, some Mickey shaped, and hot beverages, a different variety at each location ranging from sugar to chocolate chip, cocoa to hot apple cider.  It was a no brainer that every single spot was getting visited and sampled.

While balancing a couple of sugar cookies in one hand and a warm cup of hot cocoa in the other, you both slowly meandered deeper into Liberty Square, stopping to lean against the fence surrounding the Liberty Belle river boat while you nibbled on your treats.  The sky was clear and the stars above reflected and sparkled upon the water in the sections where it was calm.  There weren’t a lot of popular rides for the kids in this particular section causing it to be quite peaceful and quiet, a rarity in Disney.  You were able to lean into each other as you made plans to take the boat on another visit during the day, and to also check out the Tom Sawyer Island attraction it passed.   There was definitely a sense of calm tonight. The special ticketed event meant smaller crowds, the darkness allowed Chris to mix in easier, especially when he was pushing the rental strollers for when Stella and Miles got tired of the miles of walking. 

Once the cocoa and snacks were done you walked around a bit more, trying out the shooting gallery in the old Wild West area.  Christmas music was being played throughout the park and both of you had been singing along softly, Chris even whistling the tunes at times.  He mentioned the story he’d heard about a song that was playing.  It launched a discussion about Christmas carols in general. Some stood the test of time, some seemed very dated now, others just made no sense anymore. (Seriously, was there ever a time that from Atlantic to Pacific the traffic was terrific?) 

You’d found out earlier that night that you hadn't been the only one who not only knew, but loved, “I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas.”  The looks Chris and his siblings had given you and Lisa when you excitedly realized you had that in common had been hilarious. The embarrassed groans they'd emitted when you'd both sung the chorus to the song had been priceless. 

As you began heading towards the family rendezvous point Chris began to sing the song that had just started, claiming it to be one of his favorites from childhood. It was also one of the songs discussed earlier because of the content.  

Chris looked at you and sang, “You better watch out, you better not cry. You better not pout I’m telling you why.” 

When he pointed at you for the chorus, you made up your own line and sang, “Santa’s bossy and needs therapy.”

Undeterred, Chris continued, “He’s making a list, he’s checking it twice. Gonna find out who’s naughty or nice.”

Stealing a glance at Chris, you saw he was waiting to see what you came up with next, so you sang, “Santa has a case of OCD.”

Chucking, Chris added, “He sees you when you’re sleeping, He knows when you’re awake,” 

You interrupted him to interject your own lyric, “He’s a damn stalker who better stop recording me for goodness sake.”

Chris shook his head and smiled, rolling his eyes at your lyrics, but he continued.  “You better watch out, you better not cry. You better not pout, I’m telling you why.”  He waived his hands your way to “take it away, Nic.” 

“Santa Claus is a creepy control freeeaak.”  As soon as you finished making your joke you found yourself suddenly blasted with a spray of water.  Looking around you found it to be the spitting camel from the Aladdin Magic Carpet ride.  Luckily you weren’t soaked, but certainly damp. 

Chris barked out a laugh, looking around quickly to make sure no one was suddenly staring at him.  “That’s what you get for throwing shade at the fat man.  For your sake, Nicole, I hope Santa didn’t hear the trash were you saying about him” 

You made a show of looking around suspiciously, even peeking into a nearby bush at the entrance of the Jungle Cruise as you walked past it. “Chris, are you implying he’s got some kind of listening device now, too?”  You gasped suddenly, “Shit, does he have my phone bugged?””

“For both our sakes, let’s hope that’s not the case.” 

You leaned in close and whispered, “If he finds my secret porn stash I may get more under the tree than expected,” giving him a nudge with your elbow. 

Eyeing you, Chris responded with, “You may get nothing if he thinks you don’t believe in him. You know what they say, 'You got to believe to receive.'”

“I believe!” you pretended to shout.  Pulling out your cell phone, you repeated, “I believe,” before moving on and saying it to a lamppost you were passing, “I believe! You hear me, I believe!,”

Chris hugged you then, stealing a quick kiss after a look around showed he had some privacy.  The rest of the family had yet to arrive, so he took your hand and walked you to a bench at the far end of the area.  From there you could see who was coming, and also had a dark spot to hide where no one would be noticing the celebrity in their midst.  Before long, Chris started to sing, “Frosty the Snowman,” when it played over the speakers. 

He earned some very curious looks, though, when he slapped the bench and doubled over in loud laughter when you caught him off guard by singing, “thumpety, thump-thump, thumpety, thump-thump, look at those big balls go. Thumpety, thump-thump, thumpety, thump-thump, getting frostbite from all of that snow.”  

One of those looks was from Scott who was just approaching the bench with a hand on his hip and a finger wagging your way. Without hesitation asked, “Nicole, Nicole, Nicole, what did you do to him this time?”

=============================================

BACKSTORY/OBITUARY FOR MIKE LITORIS: 

Mike Litoris died at the age of 69. He was well liked and known by many as the smiling, bearded man who waved to everyone from his fishing boat.  He loved meeting new people, his backdoor was always open for company, and for the past five years he was a fixture at the town’s seafood festival.  No one could open clams or shuck oysters like he did, it was quite the site to behold.  

The early years were hard on Mike.  He grew up in the valley where things were often feast or famine, but as the years went by the atmosphere in the valley changed.  Instead of arrid it was often quite damp, and the land became fertile.  Mike grew award winning tulips, and he was often founding tiptoeing through the rows, checking on the delicate buds. For many years It was wonderful to live in the delta, but he had to move when it became difficult to control the snake population that seemed to increase at alarming rates.  

He never married, preferring to live each day by the seat of his pants.  This was how he found himself traveling the road as a hitchhiker, getting rides by using his thumb.  It wasn’t always smooth, that kind of life definitely had its ups and downs and could be quite bumpy and hard, but he liked the challenge.  Never knowing who he might encounter next was quite exciting to him. 

Mike Litoris left this world the same way he came into it, in total darkness.  He was smothered to death when attempting a magic trick involving a rabbit and a hotbox.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> if any reader would like to submit their own backstory for Mike Litoris or for an original "ghost" please feel free to send your submission to me. I will gather any that I receive by 1/10 and post them all in a special chapter with your name credited to it. Thank you!


End file.
